


Happy Virginween

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5'11" Bill, 6'4" Dipper, M/M, happy halloween everyone, heres a treat or is it a trick?, mentions of paz and mabel, not so virgin top dipper, virgin bottom bill, virginween, was supposed to be for halloween whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Halloween night and a not so virgin Dipper is at the Mystery Shack giving away treats to the kids of Gravity Falls. What will happen when a certain virgin trickster comes and tries to poke fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this bad? Probably, I need a new editor ;-;  
> This is separate from my Summer Jobs AU

Dipper Pines was watching the Spirit Escapade marathon starring Zacke Bangons. He was all alone while his sister was out at a party with her girlfriend Pacifica Northwest. Dipper munched on some candy as he leaned in closer to the t.v. admiring the abs of his Spirit Hunting crush. Much to the boys dismay the knock at the door tore away his attention from the candy eye. Sighing Dipper got up and grabbed the candy bowl from the arm rest heading towards the door.

 

“Happy Halloween!” Dipper appeared at the door with his face painted white, lips stained with fake bright red blood, and sharp fanged teeth.

 

“Trick or treat!” the small group of children chanted as they held up their pumpkin buckets.

 

“Oh wow! So many creative costumes we have here,” the boy admired the craft work and creativity of the group.

 

Each one had a unique costume on, very different from the usual groups he had tonight. Dipper gave each one a handful of candy, making sure to give them an extra piece for their costumes uniqueness.

 

“Thank you,” they said as they saw their parents watching from afar.

 

Dipper waved them off goodbye, about to close the door until he saw a certain blonde standing at the end of the porch. 

 

The blonde was wearing a green and white cheerleader outfit, the top was sleeveless, and barely reached up to the blonde's belly button. The skirt just barely covered up the white fabric of their underwear and the look was completed off with white leg stockings and green heels.

 

“What do you want Bill?” Dipper groaned getting annoyed as he knew Bill was going to ruin his Halloween night.

 

“So you're not a virgin, huh?” Bill said in a low tone.

 

“E-Excuse me?” Dipper choked, getting flustered by the question.

 

“He told me” Bill spoke up a bit louder.

 

“Who told you?” The brunette narrowed his eyes looking suspiciously at the blonde.

 

“Your oh so dear best friend Samuel” Bill snarled.

 

“Jealous much, you demon.”

 

“Pinetree how the hell do you get laid before me!? I'm older than you-”

 

“Maybe it's because I'm taller than you,” Dipper stood up proud in front of Bill, “Oh and those heels really don't help you.

 

“We're close enough Pinetree!” the blonde fumed, stomping his feet on the ground.

 

“Cute.”

 

“Shut up! You think you're so perfect and sexy in that vampire costume but you really aren't!”

 

“I never thought any of that,” Dipper crossed his arms looking amused at Bill.

 

Bill's eyes widened, choking up on his words as he slammed his mouth shut. He quickly looked away and began to walk down the steps but not before Dipper grabbed him and pulled him back to the front door.

 

“How is a dream demon like you a virgin? Huh? You're so damn hot in this uniform and you haven't even been laid?” Dipper poked.

 

“I swear to axolotl Pinetree, I-if you don't shut up now I'll.. I'll- I'll punch you in your perfectly white teeth, I'll bruise your pretty little face, I'll-” Bill was cut off.

 

Dipper smashed his lips against Bill's leaning in and shoving his tongue past the man's lips, the taste of chocolate and almonds mixed in with the fresh minty flavor the blonde had going on. The man let out a small groan as he wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck. Dipper took this as an advantage and hoisted up Bill by grabbing his ass and having him wraps his legs around his waist. The brunette then took him inside, up the stairs, and to the attic bedroom.

 

“What do you plan on doing with me?” Bill blushed and looked into Dipper's eyes. 

 

“Making you mine tonight,” Dipper planted a short kiss on the blonde's soft lips.

 

“I like that idea,” he chuckled as he started to kiss down the brunette’s neck. 

 

The boy moaned and laid the man on bed, climbing on top of him, pinning the blonde's wrists above his head. Dipper took this opening opportunity to bite down marks on Bill. Bill hissed out at the pain, taking in the pleasure of being marked up by his- err...victim?

 

“D-Dipper,” he breathed out catching the attention of the brunette.

 

“Too hard?” he pulled back frowning.

 

“N-no no I like it, but what are we?”

 

Dipper looked up at the wall as if contemplating then looked down at Bill, “We're boyfriend's who annoy each other,” he winked.

 

Bill laughed, “Yeah I like that title.”

 

“Good because that's the title you're going to keep for a while,” Dipper went back to marking the man up moving to his chest, letting go of his wrists and slowly lifting up the cheerleader top.

 

“Here let me help,” Bill was flushed removing the top off quickly, grabbing the hem of the skirt but soon being stopped by Dipper.

 

“Wait I'll get that,” he chuckled, feeling up the white leg stockings of Bill's costume.

 

Bill shivered in delight, nodding and letting go of the skirt, he relaxed underneath Dipper. Dipper then removed underwear of the blonde only to find out it was laced panties.

 

“Why are you wearing these?”

 

“Honey why aren't I wearing these everyday, honestly they're so much more comfortable than boxers and prettier than briefs.”

 

“Shut up.” Dipper blushed taking them off and throwing them off to the side.

 

Dipper reached over to his dresser drawer, opening it up and reaching out to pick out a lube. He then removed his shorts, having help from Bill to remove his boxers. Opening up the container of lube he squirted some onto his palm. Warming it up before putting onto onto his growing erection. Bill eagerly turned around, letting his ass rise up for the brunette to use.

 

Taking this opportunity, the brunette slowly slid his way into the blonde, “Tell me when it stops hurting.”

 

“F-fuck!” The blonde choked out, biting onto the pillow nearby, for his first time Bill did not expect it to be this painful. He was even sure that Dipper wasn't even halfway in.

 

Dipper chuckled and apologized, kissing down the back of Bill's neck and whispering that it'll get better soon. 

 

After a few minutes of Dipper barely moving around Bill gave the right away. The boy then continued to push forward almost getting more than halfway before he brought himself back out slightly then shoving himself back into the man's ass.

 

Bill let out small mewls as he felt himself being stretched out. He was glad Dipper had used lube but wished it numbed the pain he was going to feel later. After a couple of more pushes of going in and out of Bill, Dipper managed to push himself all the way in. 

 

Bill gasped at this never before experiencing the warmth of having another inside of him. It felt wonderful and he craves more.

 

“Hurry it up already, I got used to it. I even told you earlier,” Bill moaned.

 

Craving friction as well, Dipper obeyed his command and started to push in and out of Bill. The walls of Bills insides started to tighten around him so Dipper lifted up one of the blonde's legs to get a better angle ripping part of the stockings in the process. The brunette then used one of his hands to pump the blonde's cock. 

 

Bill groaned out in pleasure, using his arms to keep him stable on the bed. His moans muffled into a pillow as he buried his face into it. The feeling of pure ecstasy was overwhelming and Bill wanted more of it. 

 

“Pinetree please go faster!” Bill drooled and moaned even louder as Dipper did as he pleased, the blonde man felt himself being stroked even harder. 

 

Finally after a few more pumps and pushes both of them came. Dipper collapsed onto the side of Bill before he fell on him. He was panting for air while Bill was trying to wipe off the drool, having a glow to him.

 

“How about it for your first time?” Dipper smirked.

 

“5/10 Pinetree, honestly you could've been rough with me and you could've completely ignored my commands.” Bill looked away before Dipper could catch a glimpse of his pleased expression.

 

“Shut up you power bottom.” Dipper fumed with an embarrassed face.

 

“Power bottom? I like the ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I don't know what to say honestly.
> 
>  
> 
> oh!
> 
> Before I forget I'll be working on my Summer Jobs AU this Friday. Prepare your minds for terrible writing :D


End file.
